


The First Fantasy

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [18]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "So, tell us about that new partner of yours"





	

"So, tell us about that new partner of yours" Frohike asked through a cloud of smoke raising from under his soldering iron  
"What do you wanna know?"  
"Is she hot?"  
"If you're into stubborn redheads who think enough of themselves to rewrite Einstein before 23rd birthday, then I would say yes, she's hot"  
"Yeah, but is she "hot" hot?"  
"What, physically? I don't know, couldn't see anything under all that plaid and shoulder pads"  
Mulder hid behind the October 1987 issue of Playboy to cover his own reaction to the memory of his new partner's lithe back and small waist framed in hastily dropped purple bathrobe, trembling slightly in candlelight as he knelt behind her. He was reliving that moment frequently in recent past, only instead of a reassuring pat on the back as she flung herself into his arms relieved, he imagined a quite different turn of events.  
He moved in his visions from chaste kisses that would sooth her to biting into her waist right then and there, on his knees, pulling down her practical cotton panties and searching for entrance with his fingers to find her wet, warm and inviting. A beautiful fantasy. Not possible of course, but one could dream. He missed having a woman who knew him well enough to receive that kind of attentions without fear and not shy away from giving back in kind. He was a man after all, he liked a strong woman with a healthy appetite. He liked it rough, he liked it sweet, he liked it, period. He loved sex, but never did anything against his partner's wishes and took pride in reading his lovers' moods and needs and meeting them.  
That night Scully was a scared rookie on her first field assignment and she barely knew him, he could never, (would never!), take advantage of that. Hot or not, Scully was his partner, and Diana taught him that one lesson well, keep it in your pants at work.  
However that didn't stop him from thinking about what might have happened, if the circumstances were different. The image was burned into his mind like a photograph. He would make it a night to remember, for both of them.  
"Small, slender, redhead, blue eyes, good mouth" he listed her traits for them faigning indiference "it's all I can say, the facts. But just for you, I'll bring her with me sometime, let you make up your own" he chuckled making air-quote with one hand " 'mind' about her"

Years later, Mulder thought of that day as he laid in bed busying himself with tracing sloppy wet kisses down her spine, slowly uncovering her naked back all the way to her backside. Her shape still as lithe and waist as slim as that first night, a small tattoo instead of mosquito bites marking her otherwise perfect pale skin. Still trembling, only not with fear, but pleasure, as his hands wandered and explored her, caressing the back of her thighs, her rounded hips and ass. Taking his sweet time on the way to her wet center, he nibbled at her and kissed her sides.  
"You have no idea how long I have thought about doing this" he breathed against her skin. His sandpaper chin added a counterbalance of sensation at the edge of her back to the slick fingers moving in and out of her. Teasing her with the idea of his mouth instead of his hands, he made her squirm and raise her hips of the bed to give him better access to her favorite place. He stroked her clit, but felt lacking himself, so long being the giver in this fantasy now eager to equally participate. His mouth left her skin, and he pushed her legs apart with his knee, covering her body with his and searching entrance where his hand has just been. He brushed the hair away from her face, keeping his weight on one elbow and off her as much as pleasurably possible.  
"You taste like love Scully" he whispered into her ear licking one of his fingers and as she reached for his hand to suck on his thumb, he groaned and started to thrust into her. Fighting for self control with each move; the myriad of sensations almost overwhelmed him. Her writhing underneath him, the warmth of her mouth, the smell of her hair, the sounds of her pleasure, those little moans he imagined for years over the phone, all were the little details that kept him grounded in reality, no fantasy could ever match the experience.  
He took away his hand from her mouth and push it under her, to find her clit "Come with me" he urged and she pulled his mouth to hers, working his hand hard with every move to meet his hips.   
Their bodies tangled, moans mixed with groans between sloppy kisses and soon the spasms of her walls milked him through an explosion of pleasure as intense as the years of life they shared.  


They lost nine minutes. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> I like writing smut in public places.


End file.
